


Bun of Truth

by InkyOverlord



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Attraction, Swearing, michael is so done with fred's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: Funtime Freddy loses BonBon
Relationships: Michael Afton/Funtime Freddy
Kudos: 55





	Bun of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a joke but i got too invested

“BonBon’s gone missing!”

Micheal glances up from the breaker panel,being greeted by the tall bear that loomed over him,noting that despite lacking the ability to strongly emote,his ears hung low to signal his distress.

“Isn’t that just an everyday inconvenience now?” He bluntly replies,going back to the panel,”he’ll come back”

“But you d-don’t understand!” The bear whines,stomping his foot down which rocks the panel and a few skew wires around,”what if he’s hurt!---or lost! Or scared!”

Micheal adjusts his cap,huffing out some air,”Fredbear, this room is sealed shut,he’s not going anywhere”

“B-but he could still be hurt!” Freddy whines some more,his faceplates flickered in distress,”you gotta find him Mikey!”

“Why can’t you?” He retorts back.

The animatronic points to the thick brambles of wires,”--because you’re s-short!”

“Wow gee thanks.”

“You know what i mean M-Mikey!” He huffed,some of his faceplates popping out,”I think y-you’re a perfect height but you’re the only person I know w-who can go through those!”

The human stares deadpanned at the large bear,watching him pull the puppy dog look--well ‘attempt’ at it,with Freddy’s faceplates out it definitely wouldn’t be considered cute to an ordinary person.

But Micheal wasn’t an ordinary person.

He gives a heavy sigh of defeat,rolling his head back,making his way to slap the bear’s plates back together,cupping them longer than he should,”Fineeeeee i’ll get your stupid toy back”

Freddy’s expression perks up,bringing his hands--including the puppetless one,to touch Micheal’s,his blue eyes meeting the human’s,”Thanks Mikey! I own y-you one!”

Nervousness suddenly hits Micheal’s stomach as he quickly pulls away,adjusting his hat to hide his face,”yeah you do,don’t do anything stupid while i’m gone,otherwise they’ll cut my pay”

Freddy salutes with his puppetless hand,”Aye aye c-captain!”

Micheal lets out a sigh as he weaves around the wires and various pipes,careful to avoid the exposed wires.The room seemingly only got darker with the occasional flicker of lights that he used to get around.

“Hey bunny bitch,if you don’t get back your friend gonna have a stroke” Micheal calls out before pausing,”---a robotic stroke”

Nothing replies back,he mutters out  _ ‘typical’  _ before moving forward before being greeted with a pile of small crates,some were locked shut,some were open revealing some extra faceplates for the other animatronic.He kicked some of the plates away before squatting down to take a peek inside the crate.

“I would definitely hide in there if I was the size of a bunny brat” He comments,adjusting his hat.

He crawls into the box,only being greeted with more faceplates and wires,he stuck his hand into the cold metal to be greeted with nothing,until he pulls out the cheek of funtime Freddy.His mind wanders off to the bear,gently stroking the cheek with his thumb,remembering the genuine joy in the cold eyes of the robot.He couldn’t help but smile.

“You like him don’t you?”

He yelps,banging his head against the crate,he pulls his aching head out to see the small BonBon casually sitting on top of the crate.

“Aww~ birthday boy likes him!” The bunny teased,giggling like a little school girl.

He glares at the blue puppet,rubbing the back of his head,”I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“Oh come on~” BonBon flaunts his paw,”I’ve seen how you look at him,oh so eager!”

BonBon quickly shuts himself once hands wrap around his waist,the puppet then meets eye to eye with the human worker who’s glare was shooting into his non-existent soul.

“Listen here you blue brat,you're overthinking it” He aggressively puts it,”There’s nothing going on,it's merely work”

The bunny’s ear flop down along with the rest of his head,looking defeated.Michael eased the tension in his shoulders,yet he kept a tight grip on the puppet,knowing that he was the master of acting.BonBon looks up from his paws,ears still bent down.

“Well.. Freddy really likes you” What the bunny said caught him completely off guard as his face suddenly burned up.

“I mean gosh! He constantly talks about you! Especially to the others,praising how nice you are to him and always willing to lend a hand,” BonBon explains it ever so innocently,”sometimes he’ll purposely damage himself just so you can show up!”

‘That explains the influx of reports coming from him’ He thought before clearing his throat,”Well—I appreciate his company but he shouldn’t really be doing this sort of thing,it costs too much you know?”

BonBon doesn’t reply,almost unhappy with the response given to him,leaving the atmosphere silent. Micheal could only huff through his nose—he really didn’t want to talk about this subject at all but it seems like he didn’t have much of a choice.

“Look,I like him too—there I said it okay?” He admits,rushing out the last part,”but it just wouldn’t work out”

“Because you're a human and he’s a robot?” BonBon spoke up.

“Exactly,humans don’t take kindly to a seven foot bear” He Answers back.

The bunny’s ears flop once more,”can you promise me something?”

He quirked a brow at the bunny,finding this vague question particularly suspicious, ”depends”

BonBon huffs,glancing away from the human,”look,i know you don’t like me,I don't particularly like you--”

“Good to know”

“--but this is for Freddy” BonBon adds,”Just, whatever you’re doing to keep him happy,keep doing it”

Micheal pauses,finding himself now just staring at the bunny in his hands,this was just work--they weren’t aware as he was about this situation,to promise something like this could easily backfire if the upper employees decide to shut this place down or worse.He could only do so much and if they decide to scrap them,he could only watch while they all wither away,that seemed to happen to everyone he’s ever cared about.

Yet as stupid as the thought was,he truly did care about that bear,they were the only person--- _ erm _ robot that actually liked being around,despite his rough around the edges personality.

He had to give an answer,even if this all burns down in the end.

“Alright I promise,” He finally answers,”I’ll do what I can”

BonBon ‘smiles’ at the human,”right, now birthday boy,lets find Freddy!”

He begins to traces back his footsteps,kicking away the plates,”he’s probably ripped the panel off its hinges”

BonBon lets out his usual childish giggle,though it was to put back up the act as the battle through the wires were quickly taken care of as the pink and white bear came into view,looking around nervously and chewing on his finger while his faceplates swung about.However when the Animatronic’s eyes met his,his faceplates instantly clicked back into place,ears all perked up and twitching with egariness.

“Y-you found him!” Freddy exclaimed,stomping his way up to snatch his bunny friend out of the human’s hands,”oh my sweet little BonBon! Are you hurt?”

The hand puppet giggles,”I’m fine but it was oh so dark in there! I thought I would be lost for sure!”

He dramatically raises an arm over his head which made Micheal roll his eyes as the situation unfolded.

“Well I-I’m glad you okay!” He gives the bunny a tight squeeze that definitely would be painful if he wasn’t a robot,”—and thank you Mikey for saving him!”

He simply tips his hat,”it’s what i do”

“Yes if there’s anyone you should thank. It's the birthday boy!” BonBon added, giving a smug look at the human,”you should reward him with a great big bear hug!”

The bear seemed to agree with his ears flicking upwards,”what a great idea!”

“Wait,you don’t have to do that—“

But us was already too late as he was swooped into a not-literally bone crushing hug as Freddy nuzzled into his hair,giving the poor human quite the embarrassment.

“Thank you so much Mikey!” 

Michael awkwardly fixes his cap,”anything for you”


End file.
